The Return of Merryweather
by TheKaizoku
Summary: Almost a year after the heist on the Union Depository, Merryweather returns, now operating illegally on US soil. Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips and Lester Crest return to take out Merryweather once and for all, with the help of an old partner. Please review, follow and favourite this story!
1. Chapter 1

It was now mid-Spring in 2014, almost six months after Gustavo Mota was broken out of prison with the help of several men sent by Lester Crest, one of Gustavo's crime partners and associates.

Gustavo received a call from another associate of his, Michael De Santa. Along with a few other people, Gustavo had done a heist on the Union Depository last year. He had lost contact with most of the people, except for Trevor Phillips, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Lester Crest. Michael requested for Gustavo to head down to Darnell Bros, located on Popular Street in La Mesa.

He arrived there in his used Emperor, which he had bought just a few weeks ago. Entering the factory, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Lester were already there. "It's been a while, Gustavo. Not since that time I got a few guys to help bust you out of prison," Lester said. "I know. Thanks for that. So anyway why did you all call me here?"

Michael asked, "Remember Merryweather Security?" Gustavo nodded. "I thought they lost the ability to operate on US soil? Why mention them?" Lester continued for Michael, "They're still operating on US soil. But now they're like goddamn mercenaries. They offer all sorts of services to anyone who can afford them. They even offer sending attack helicopters and mercenaries to kill people!"

Gustavo swore. "We must take them down!" Franklin and Trevor nodded in agreement. Franklin's phone suddenly rang. He took his phone out and answered the call. "What's up, LD?" LD was the nickname of Lamar Davis, a very good friend of Franklin's and a member of The Families, a large street gang. Franklin listened to what Lamar had to say. "Those Merryweather pricks. I'll be there to blow their fucking heads off."

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Franklin informed, "Chamberlain Gang Families territory is being attacked by Merryweather." At once, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo got up and rushed out of Darnell Bros. The Chamberlain Gang Families was a particular set of gangsters in The Families, and it was also the set that Franklin, Trevor and Michael were affiliated with.

"Gustavo, follow us. Don't drive your car," Michael told him. The four got into Michael's black Tailgater and they sped off to Chamberlain Hills.

Michael parked his car at the Maze Bank Arena, which was a stone's throw away from Chamberlain Hills. He opened the trunk of the car, revealing a set of firearms inside. Michael took a Micro SMG and two extra SMG clips while Gustavo picked a Carbine Rifle and grabbed along an additional magazine. Trevor and Franklin used pistols that they had kept in their pockets.

Together, the four ran towards Chamberlain Hills. Franklin told them, "Lamar thinks that he is Merryweather's real target, which is possible. We should try to head to him and protect his ass."

Gustavo took aim and squeezed the trigger lightly. Three rounds entered a Merryweather operative in unprotected parts of his body. The operative collapsed instantly, with blood oozing out of his bullet wounds. "Good shot, Gustavo," Trevor remarked as he fired a bullet from his pistol. That bullet hit another Merryweather operative right in the forehead. "You too, Trevor," Gustavo said.

The four were progressing steadily. In two minutes, they had reached Lamar's house. On the street right outside Lamar's house, there were two Patriots. Merryweather operatives had surrounded the house and were preparing to barge into it. Gustavo and Franklin cleared the operatives out while Michael and Trevor helped to clear out the other areas of Chamberlain Hills.

Entering the house, Gustavo and Franklin found a pistol being aimed at them. The owner of the pistol was a terrified Lamar Davis. "You're fucking finally here, Franklin. And who's the guy beside you? Looks Mexican, is he part of the goddamn Vagos?"

Franklin shook his head. "He used to. But now he's a freelance gunman. He was one of the gunmen that helped us out in robbing the Union Depository back then." Lamar nodded, impressed. "He must be pretty good, then." Gustavo interrupted politely, "Guys, we can do the damn formalities later. At the moment your territory is being attacked by Merryweather."

At the mention of Merryweather, Lamar's face paled. "Those fucks are so ballsy. I thought the government stopped them from operating in the country? But they're launching a damn assault in our territory! This kind of shit is like the beginning of a second Civil War!"

Gustavo could not suppress a small chuckle. "You stay here, then. Franklin and I will help clear out the rest of the area. Michael and Trevor, they're already doing that."

Three minutes later, while combatting more Merryweather operatives, the four heard sirens nearby. The police were responding to the large-scale gunfight. The surviving Merryweather operatives were scrambling to return to their Patriots and flee. So were the gangsters. But when the police arrived, everyone was gone. All that remained were the dead bodies.

Of course, when they were questioned, the gangsters said nothing. Without evidence, the police had no choice but to leave the scene.

After the police left, Lamar, Franklin, Trevor, Michael and Gustavo gathered in Lamar's house. "You guys came on time. If you came like a minute later or so, more men would've died. My men count ten injured, three seriously injured and two dead."

Michael said, "Merryweather is getting out of hand. But how many of those pricks did everyone kill in total?" Lamar shrugged. "My men say around thirty."

"We need to get revenge," Franklin pounded his fist on the table. Everyone agreed. "Let's ask Lester, he'll probably know what to do," said Gustavo.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Gustavo met up with them back at Darnell Bros. Lester had discovered something that he wanted to tell everyone. "Guys, guys. I have discovered that a small shipment of weapons is arriving in Los Santos in the afternoon. Half of the small shipment is going to a newly-established chain of gun shops called Marie Weathers' Guns. I did a research on Marie Weathers' Guns. Although they're new, they're popular with the people. And this is the thing, Don Percival, CEO of Merryweather, has a 50% stake in Marie Weathers' Guns."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Marie Weathers' Guns. Obviously it's owned by Merryweather. Marie Weathers, are you fucking kidding me?" Lester continued, "So my suggestion is that you guys hijack the van that's going to transport the firearms to Marie Weathers' Guns."

Franklin and Michael drove to the former's hanger in Franklin's white Buffalo to look out for the weapons shipment van while Trevor and Gustavo were stationed at La Puerta. Soon after they got to their positions, Franklin called Trevor, "Trevor, the weapons shipment has just left Los Santos International in two vans. Both vans are Burritos. The first Burrito is dark blue and the second one is black. Both have the markings 'Hawk &amp; Little" on it."

Trevor whispered over to Gustavo, "You follow the first van, I'll follow the second one." Gustavo entered his Emperor while Trevor got into his black Speedo and they waited for the Burritos to pass.

Gustavo followed the first van. As the van he was following was driving out of Los Santos, Gustavo received a text message from Trevor. He had texted that the second van had reached an Ammu-Nation store, which meant that the first van was the one heading towards a Marie Weathers' Guns Store. Gustavo relayed the news quickly to Michael and Franklin.

The Burrito eventually entered the town of Chumash, which was about two kilometres northwest of Los Santos. By the time the van had entered Chumash, Michael and Franklin had caught up in Michael's Tailgater.

Michael sped up in front of the Burrito and pulled to a stop in front of it. The Burrito just managed to stop crashing into the car. The driver of the Burrito, a man in his mid-forties, stepped out and gave the finger. The driver pulled out a pistol and shouted, "Get out of the goddamn way!"

While the driver was looking at the Tailgater, Gustavo stepped out of his Emperor and crept up on him. Gustavo knocked the driver unconscious and got into the Burrito. Franklin rushed out of the Tailgater and entered Gustavo's Emperor. The three vehicles then drove back to Los Santos.

At the driveway of Darnell Bros, Lester hobbled over with the aid of his walking cane to inspect the weapons. "All pistols and Micro SMGs. Typical, since the shipment was Hawk &amp; Little's," commented Lester. "Good job, guys. We can sell these for about ten thousand. Peanuts compared to our Union Depository heist that time, eh?"

Michael suggested, "Why don't we raid one of their gun stores? It'll be just like old times, ain't it?" Franklin was uncertain. "But I thought we promised to stop pulling off heists together since the Depository?" Trevor snorted. "Pah! But we didn't know back then Merryweather was going to return and do this kind of shit. So, Lester, Gustavo, do you guys want to be part of this?"

Lester said, "Why not? This'll be fun." Gustavo shrugged. "Sure." Lester clapped his hands together and led them back into the factory.

In his office, Lester did a check on his computer and informed, "There's a Marie Weathers' Gun Store in Little Seoul, near Vespucci Boulevard, and my computer says that the store there rakes in the most money. But before we raid the store, we need to do some scouting."

They all looked at Gustavo Mota. "What? Why look at me?" Lester explained, "There's the chance that we might be identified by Merryweather, so it's not safe for us to scout. But you, you're not important to them. You should scout." Gustavo Mota gave in. "Well then, since it's only mid-afternoon now, I'll scout the place right now."

In less than a five minutes' walk, Gustavo reached the section of Vespucci Boulevard in La Mesa. He flagged down a taxi and got in. Seeing Gustavo get in, the taxi driver was terrified. He thought Gustavo was a criminal or something. "Oh my god, don't kill me, please! I'll give you anything you want, just don't…don't kill me."

"No…no! I'm not here to kill you! I just want to go to the Marie Weathers' Gun Store in Little Seoul." The taxi driver was still uncertain. "Are you sure?" Gustavo nodded with a smile on his face. Reluctantly, the taxi driver stepped on the accelerator and drove off.

The taxi driver pulled up in front of the gun store in Little Seoul. Gustavo paid him and got out of the taxi. As the taxi drove away, Gustavo entered the gun store. There was an armed guard inside the gun store, just standing around near the main entrance. Gustavo walked around the gun store, looking around. He noticed that there were quite a lot of surveillance cameras around. There were two cashiers in the store, who were safely behind a wall of bulletproof glass with only a gap at the bottom for money to slide through. Behind the cashiers was a door that was marked 'Staff Only'. However, the entrance to where the cashiers stood was a door that could be broken down rather easily.

While walking around the gun store, Gustavo also took some pictures with his phone. After about fifteen minutes of looking around the gun store, Gustavo left. He flagged a cab back to Darnell Bros.

"We saw the pictures you sent, Gustavo. Thanks," Lester said. Michael told Gustavo, "Why don't you come back tomorrow? We can continue then."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Gustavo returned to Darnell Bros. Lester had come up with a plan already. "Guys, one of us can pose as a technician with the company that produced the surveillance cameras they have in that gun store. And the others can pose as policemen."

Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo considered what Lester had said for a few seconds. "Not a bad plan, Lester," Gustavo remarked. The others agreed with Gustavo. Trevor said, "Well then, let's go with his damn plan! Since when have we not followed his plan for our heists?"

Lester gave a short smile at them. "Well, we'll need to get two sets of police uniforms and two police cars. We also need a technician uniform and a van from Eel Actrikal." Michael and Franklin volunteered to get the police cars. Trevor chose to steal the technician uniform and the Eel Actrikal van.

Two days later, all the things needed had been gathered. Michael, Franklin and Gustavo would be the 'policemen' and Trevor would be the 'technician'.

At about ten in the morning, Trevor pulled up outside the Marie Weathers' Gun Store in the Eel Actrikal Speedo, dressed in technician overalls. He walked into the store with a toolbox in his hand. Five minutes after Trevor arrived, the first police car arrived, with Michael and Franklin in it.

Walking into the gun store, Michael flashed his LSPD badge at the cashier. "I am officer Phillips, the guy beside me is officer Johnson," Michael lied. Franklin continued, "We've received a tip that the gun store here might be robbed today. We were dispatched here to investigate."

The first cashier shook his head. "The surveillance cameras haven't picked up any suspicious individuals yet, officers. It's only been about an hour since we opened." The second cashier said, "There's a technician from Eel Actrikal, that surveillance camera company, in our control room at the back. His name is Tony."

Michael and Franklin looked at each other, pretending to be in deep thought. Finally, Michael nodded at Franklin. Turning back to look at the cashiers, Franklin asked,"Can we go into your staff-only area and take a look at this Tony?" The first cashier was reluctant but the second cashier, who was more experienced, agreed.

A minute or two earlier, Trevor had entered the control room at the back. The control room operator, a young man, examined Trevor. "You're the technician?" Trevor nodded. "Name's Tony. If you would, could you please shut off the cameras for a while? Won't take more than a few minutes. I just need to make sure they're okay."

Shrugging, the control room operator switched off all the surveillance cameras. The moment the cameras were off, Trevor whacked the young man in the head hard, knocking him out. Trevor then went to lock the door.

Michael knocked on the locked door of the control room. He asked loudly, allowing the two cashiers to hear him, "Um…Tony? Are you there? And the control room operator?" Trevor answered, "I'm Tony. Everything's fine here. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"We're the goddamn police, Tony. Open up," Michael ordered. Trevor unlocked the door and opened it. Franklin entered the room and looked around. Franklin spoke to Trevor softly, "The money?" Trevor replied as softly, "At the back. There're two large ones. The safes have the key-type lock. I think the cashiers have the key."

Franklin stepped out of the control room and whispered to Michael what Trevor had told him. Michael nodded and they returned to the cashier area. "Sirs," Michael got the cashiers' attention. "Could you all follow me?" The second cashier asked, "Can it be just one of us? We need to tend the store, you know?"

"It'll take a short while only," Franklin spoke. Reluctantly, both cashiers followed the 'policemen'. The 'policemen' led the cashiers to the control room and knocked them unconscious. "We need to be quick."

At that moment, Gustavo's police car arrived and he walked into the store. Gustavo turned to the security guard, "Where're the cashiers?" The security guard explained everything to Gustavo. Gustavo asked the guard to follow him. Leading the security guard to a corner of the store, Gustavo knocked him unconscious. He texted the 'policemen' and the 'technician' that the security guard was down.

Minutes later, Michael, Franklin and Trevor came through the back. Only Michael and Franklin had duffle bags slung over their shoulders. Trevor forced open the two cash registers and grabbed the money from them. "Four thousand, not bad," Trevor remarked. Outside the gun store, Michael and Franklin quickly unloaded the duffle bags into the back of the Eel Actrikal van while Gustavo kept watch. The moment Michael and Franklin shut the back doors of the van, Trevor took off. Michael, Franklin and Gustavo got into their police cars and drove off.

Back at Darnell Bros, the five counted the money they had stolen. "Two hundred thousand from the two duffle bags," Franklin said. "And the four thousand from the cash registers," Trevor added. Gustavo did the simple math. "Two hundred and four thousand. Quite good."

Lester did the division. "Since there's five of us, each of us gets forty thousand and eight hundred dollars. Job well done, people. I'm sure Merryweather will be very pissed."

That afternoon, Alex Robinson of Weazel News reported, "In the morning, the Marie Weathers' Gun Store on Vespucci Boulevard in Little Seoul was robbed. We are not sure how, as there are no camera records and the workers there were knocked out. But one of the cashiers, a young man named Joe, recounts of seeing police officers and technicians. Mike Greyson with more."

Mike Greyson waited for a moment before he spoke, "At about 10 00 hours this morning, the only Marie Weathers' Gun Store in Little Seoul was robbed. Handing the mike over to Joe, a cashier who was at the scene at that time." Joe, the first cashier, took the mike and said, "At about 10 o'clock, a technician who called himself Tony came and said he had to check the cameras. The other cashier and I believed him, because Tony was wearing technician overalls and he had arrived in an Eel Actrikal van."

"Then a few minutes later two policemen walked in. They called themselves Officer Phillips and Officer Johnson. They said they received a tip that someone might be here to rob the store today. We allowed them in. After that they called us to follow them. Then were knocked out. I'm not sure what happened after that."

Joe handed the mike back to Mike Greyson. "Police are still investigating who is behind the robbery. There is speculation that the robbery might be masterminded by the thieves who had robbed the Union Depository all those months ago. This is Mike Greyson, Weazel News."


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo were at the Vanilla Unicorn to celebrate their success. They were in a private room, with no strippers or guards, only them. A free flow of drinks was being supplied, and they would be refilled at a moment's notice.

"It has really been a while since we did shit like this. And I have to say, it's pretty good. Why did we even stop pulling off heists in the first place?" Michael said. Trevor and Franklin laughed at Michael's comment while Gustavo tilted his glass slightly towards Michael.

At that moment, a security guard rushed into the room. Trevor, who was just a little drunk, glared at the guard. "What do you want?" The security guard answered, "There's a drunkard causing a fucking tantrum out there. He's trying to attack our staff, claiming that he's with Merryweather Security and shit."

The four of them stared at the guard. Gustavo was the first to stand up, pulling out a pistol from his pocket. "Where's the lad?" Trevor told Gustavo, "You take care of it. And get his ass here." The security guard led Gustavo to the man who claimed that he was with Merryweather Security.

On the dance floor, the clubbers had formed a large circle around the drunkard, who was being pinned down by a muscular bouncer. Gustavo aimed his pistol at the drunkard. He told the bouncer, "Drag the guy over to the room where Mister Phillips is. He wants to see this man." The bouncer acknowledged Gustavo's words with a nod and dragged him to the private room.

Gustavo forced the drunkard on his knees and had the muzzle of his pistol touching the drunkard's temple. Michael, Franklin and Trevor examined the drunkard. He was wearing a fancy tuxedo from Ponsonbys, which cost about ten thousand. If he was really from Merryweather, the man had to be a high-ranked member of it.

"What's your name?" Trevor asked. The drunkard stared at the three and chuckled. Trevor was slightly annoyed. He reached for the drunkard and punched him hard in the cheek. "Tell me your name!"

The drunkard spoke, "Alex. Alex Sayken. Proud member of Merryweather Security!" The drunkard pounded his chest proudly. He pulled out his iFruit phone and contacted a person. They ignored the phone, until they heard the drunkard speak into the phone. "Merryweather? This is Alex Sayken. Few men are trying to screw me over. I'm at the Vanilla Unicorn."

Gustavo knocked the phone out of Alex's hands. Franklin then crushed the phone with his foot. Alex smiled coldly at them. "They're coming to save me!"

Trevor swore. He got up again and started bashing Alex Sayken up, until he was unconscious and bleeding. "If those Merryweather shits are coming, we need to defend ourselves."

Michael, Franklin and Trevor rushed to their vehicles, which were parked at the side of the building. They grabbed weapons and body armour from the trunk of their vehicles and got ready to fight the Merryweather forces.

All civilians and strippers were ordered to leave the premises at once. The bouncers and security guards had to stay to aid them in fighting off the Merryweather forces.

Ten minutes after Alex Sayken called Merryweather, the first operatives started arriving. Three Merryweather Mesas and two Patriots arrived outside the building, and twenty Merryweather operatives came out of the five vehicles. One of the security guards, who was outside when the Merryweather forces arrived, opened fire on them immediately with his pistol. But after only killing one operative and injuring a second, the security guard was shot dead.

Gustavo and Michael were hiding behind a sofa chair, waiting to ambush the Merryweather operatives. The gunfire stopped for a moment, and they knew that the guard outside had been killed. They readied themselves for the attack.

The moment the Merryweather forces entered the building, Gustavo and Michael opened fire. They were merciless. After killing four of them, the surviving operatives hastily shut the main door. Michael yelled, loud enough for Trevor and Franklin to hear, "They might be trying to come in from the back!"

Soon, Gustavo and Michael heard gunfire coming from the back. "Holy shit! There's a lot of them!" they heard Franklin remark. "We need to get the drunkard out of this place!"

Trevor ordered one of the security guards to take over his position while he went to get Alex Sayken. Trevor shouted over to Gustavo and Michael, "Help me get this prick out the back door!"

They abandoned their posts and returned to the private room to collect Alex. While Michael and Trevor worked together to move Alex, Gustavo followed them, protecting them.

Gustavo rushed out the back door, firing at all the Merryweather operatives in the way while Michael and Trevor pulled Alex to their vehicles. Franklin was moving from cover to cover, providing backup fire for Gustavo when needed.

Soon enough, the four were in the parking lot. Trevor was the first to get into his vehicle, his red Bodhi. As Trevor stepped on the accelerator, he told them, "Bring that prick to Liquor Ace!"

Franklin got into his white Buffalo and gestured for Gustavo to bring Alex into his car. Gustavo forced Alex into the back seat of the Buffalo. Gustavo then got in and closed the door. "Liquor Ace? Where the hell is that?" Gustavo asked.

"Liquor Ace is one of Trevor's…businesses. It's a liquor store in Sandy Shores."

Michael, in his black Tailgater, drove randomly around Los Santos to throw the Merryweather forces off his and his friends' tails. After around ten minutes, Michael called Franklin. "I've gotten Merryweather off my tail. They shouldn't be following you too. Look around you, are there any Mesas or Patriots?"

Franklin looked around him. "I see a Patriot. But it's being driven by civilians. So I guess I'm clear. Heading to Trevor's liquor store in Sandy Shores."

They met up at Liquor Ace. Alex was tied up and brought up to a room on the first floor of the building. "Let's continue, you little prick," Trevor said. "So your name is Alex Sayken. What's your job in Merryweather?" Alex was now terrified, because he had seen the ability of the four men during the firefight.

"I'm…I'm a shareholder. Sometimes I also help…help plan heists. I was an Army Maj…Major."

Michael asked, "Who's funding you all? How did you guys form Marie Weathers' Guns?" Alex shook his head rapidly. "I don't know!"

Gustavo took out his pistol and aimed it at Alex. "I'm sick of your shit, Mister Sayken. Start speaking or I'll start shooting." Alex sighed and gave in. "The Vagos has been helping us. We promised them we would help them weaken The Families, that's why there was that attack on the Chamberlain Gang Families."

Upon hearing that, Franklin got pissed. He kicked Alex hard in the stomach and spat on him. "You attacked my hood, just for the damn Vagos? Which guy agreed to fund you Merryweather fucks?"

Alex was reluctant to speak, so Franklin kicked him in the stomach again. "Speak, you motherfucker!" Trevor said.

"This guy, he says his name is Martinez Ludraco." Gustavo's eyes widened at the name. "Martinez Ludraco is an OG with the Vagos. Are you sure you got the right name?" Alex nodded painfully.

"Should we dispose of him? He's of no use of us," Trevor said. Gustavo shook his head. "He might be in the future. Let's keep him for now."

They went out of the room and went down to the ground floor. "So, who the hell is this Martinez Ludraco? You said he was an OG with Vagos," Michael asked.

"Martinez is invisible, man. He has his lackeys do his shit for him, everywhere. If you want to get to Martinez, you have to work your way up from the bottom," Gustavo explained.

Even Franklin seemed to know a little of this Martinez Ludraco. "I've heard of him before. One scary-ass bitch. My homies have never seen him before, but they say he's ruthless."

Trevor thought of something. "Frankie, why don't you ask that friend of yours, Lamar Davis. He should be able to get some information about Martinez for us. After all, we saved his ass during that Merryweather raid, didn't we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later, the group met up in Michael's house in Rockford Hills. "That's a nice house you've got there, Michael," Gustavo remarked as he walked into the mansion.

Franklin and Trevor were already waiting when Gustavo arrived. They gathered at the kitchen table. Franklin began, "So Lamar has found out that Martinez Ludraco runs a ring of businesses. Legit and illegitimate. And Gustavo's right, that shit's invisible!"

Gustavo nodded at Franklin. "The way to lure Martinez out is to rob all his businesses until he has no choice but to go out himself and catch us motherfuckers. I remember that Martinez owns a small bar in Grapeseed. The liquors sold there, some are stolen, some are legitimately bought. But if we attack and rob it, I believe Martinez will be pissed."

Trevor grinned. "Then why the fuck are we still here? Let's rob them already!"

Michael parked his Tailgater outside the bar in the early afternoon. The bar, named Vah Gogo, was a small rundown building located at a street corner, but it was still pretty popular. Gustavo had told them that a van would come every weekend to take the weekly earnings away.

After waiting in Michael's Tailgater for almost two hours, a blue Burrito pulled up at the side of the bar. That was the van which would collect the money. Gustavo and Trevor exited the Tailgater and walked towards the bar.

Walking into the bar, they found that it was pretty crowded. Gustavo watched the exit while Trevor went to look for the bartender.

Pulling out a Micro SMG, Trevor trained it on the bartender. "Where is the money?" The bartender pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Trevor. "Get away from me, you prick," the bartender warned.

Gustavo saw what was happening and hastily took out his pistol. Taking aim, Gustavo quickly pulled the trigger. The bartender collapsed a moment later, with a bullet hole in his forehead. The drunken civilians, hearing the gunshot, were fleeing.

Two muscular men entered the bar from the side entrance. They were probably here to collect the money. Gustavo and Trevor aimed their weapons at the muscular men. "If you're smart enough, you won't retaliate," Gustavo said. "Now, I want you two to finish loading all the money into your Burrito outside."

The men quickly finished the job, under the watch of Gustavo and Trevor. Gustavo forced the two men on their knees, with their hands on their head, as Trevor checked the back of the Burrito. "Five thousand dollars," Trevor said after counting the money. "Not much, but it should be good."

One of the men spat on the ground. "You don't know who you're screwing with. The Vagos will come for you."

Gustavo retaliated by whacking that man's head. The man fell onto the ground, not moving. He had been knocked unconscious. The second man whimpered at the sight of his unconscious comrade.

After closing the back doors of the Burrito, Trevor got into the driver's seat of the van. He gestured for Gustavo to get in quickly. Before moving away, Gustavo told the guy, "Tell your friends that Martinez Ludraco is not safe."

Trevor drove the Burrito to Sandy Shores Airfield, which he owned, and parked it in a hangar. The two then met with the others back in Michael's Tailgater, which had followed them. Michael looked back at Gustavo and asked, "Where now?"

Instead it was Franklin who answered, "Cypress Flats and Rancho. The plan is to launch an assault there and attack Vagos people and destroy their vehicles." Michael nodded and drove off.

Nearly half an hour later, Michael parked his Tailgater at Darnell Bros, which was located not too far from Vagos-controlled territory. They walked the distance to Cypress Flats.

Not before long, they encountered a Vagos Manana. Gustavo took aim and shot the driver of the Manana. The Manana stopped and the remaining three Vagos men stepped out of the vehicle, drawing their weapons. Michael and Trevor quickly opened fire before the Vagos men could.

After destroying two more Vagos vehicles and eight more Vagos gangsters, Merryweather started showing up, to protect their ally. Two Merryweather Mesas pulled up on each end of the street the four were on, sealing it off. Four operatives were closing in from each end of the street.

"Now Merryweather's involved. Shit," Michael remarked. "We should start to make a move." Trevor laughed. "So early? But the party's just getting started! Don't be a wuss, Michael."

Just as they started to hear sirens in the distance, a rhythmic chop-chop sound was heard. They scanned the area. Gustavo shouted, "Fucking attack helicopter! Get to cover!"

A Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper owned by Merryweather had showed up. The Buzzard Attack Chopper was not something to be messed with. It was armed with machine guns and missiles, and the latter could be locked on to targets.

The four ran for cover as the Buzzard prepared to rain down hell on them. Machine gun bullets rained down on them, and they would have been killed if they had not got to cover.

While the Buzzard stopped shooting to prepare for its next wave of bullets, Gustavo fired a bullet with supreme accuracy. The bullet hit the pilot in the helicopter.

"Good shot, Gustavo!" Michael said as the helicopter spun out of control. The three Merryweather operatives in the Buzzard had bailed out, parachuting to safety. That was when Michael, Franklin and Trevor took out the parachuting operatives before they could land.

Franklin asked, "I hear sirens. Do we leave, now?" Trevor shrugged. The four entered an alleyway and ran down it, escaping the area.

Back at Darnell Bros, Lester asked them, "How much damage did you do?" They began to count. Gustavo said, "Trevor and I stole 5000 and a Burrito, probably owned by Vagos, from a Vagos-controlled bar in Grapeseed."

Lester searched the internet. "A Burrito costs about, sixty thousand? So total you made them lose around sixty-five thousand. Not too bad. Anything else?"  
Trevor said, "We launched a fucking assault at Cypress Flats. Three Vagos vehicles, twelve of those Vagos fucks, four Merryweather people and one of their Buzzard Attack Choppers."

"Assuming each Vagos vehicle cost about, fifteen thousand. That would be forty-five thousand. And a Buzzard Attack Chopper costs around 1.8 million. That's around 1.9 million, almost two million! You've really pissed off Vagos and Merryweather now. Most of all, Martinez Ludraco would be pissed."


	6. Chapter 6

"Man, what did you do to piss off Vagos?" Lamar asked Franklin. "Word's on the street that Martinez Ludraco wants to find the people who made him lose money. How much did you make that shit lose?"

Franklin smiled. "Including Vagos's allies, we made them lose almost two million. 1.9 million, to be closer." Lamar's eyes widened at the number. "Holy shit, man. No wonder why Martinez's pissed. I would be pissed if I lost two million dollars."

Then Lamar got serious. "You've gotta be careful, man. Pissing the Vagos off like that. It won't be long before they identify you and your homies and start coming after you."

Nodding, Franklin pat Lamar's back. "I'll be careful, man. You should be, too." His phone rang and he picked it up. After a few seconds, Franklin hung up.

"Fuck, gotta go. Lester says Vagos and Merryweather have surrounded his factory in La Mesa." Lamar followed Franklin. "I want to go, too. After all, your problem is mine."

They got into Franklin's green Bagger and sped off to Darnell Bros.

When they got there, only Gustavo was there. Michael and Trevor were still on the way. Even alone, Gustavo had been managing pretty well. Franklin and Lamar aided Gustavo in clearing the attackers out.

Once Michael and Trevor arrived, they all were wrecking hell on the attackers. After the attackers were all gone, they entered Darnell Bros.

Lester was worried. "We have to burn this place down, again! Goddamnit! Remember how much I had to spend to build this place up again, after we burned it down the first time?"

"We have no choice, Lester," Michael said. Lester nodded sadly. "Help me pour the shit, please."

After pouring the gasoline, Lester set the factory on fire. He then got into his Asea and drove home. Lamar made his own way home while the others gathered at Michael's house.

"Now, Lester sent me the address of one of Martinez's lieutenants earlier," Michael informed. "The lieutenant, Hughes, lives in Tinsel Towers. Apartment 31. We could disguise as policemen to arrest him. If we still have the policeman uniforms and police cars."

In the early evening, Michael, Franklin and Gustavo pulled up outside Tinsel Towers in a Police Cruiser, dressed in police uniform. Together, the three went up to Apartment 31 and Franklin knocked on its door. At the same time, Michael and Gustavo pulled out their pistols.

"Who is it?" a voice called out from inside.

Franklin asked, "Is Hughes inside?" The voice answered, "I'm Hughes. Why are you looking for me?"

"Open up the door, man."

There was a click as Hughes unlocked the door. Hughes opened the door to find three policemen. "What can I do for you, officers?" Hughes smiled, with a slightly nervous look.

"This is the LSPD. You are under arrest for suspicion of committing multiple crimes. You are to fucking remain silent. Anything you say could, and will, be used against you in court," Michael said the line he had memorised. Gustavo grabbed Hughes and turned him around forcefully before handcuffing him with a pair of stolen handcuffs.

Hughes was brought out of the building and brought into the Police Cruiser. As they walked, Hughes was saying, "You are making a goddamn mistake. I'm innocent! I'll sue you pricks, you'll see."

Gustavo produced a blindfold and blindfolded Hughes before the Police Cruiser drove away.

Hughes found himself in a plain room, which he thought was an interrogation room, but it was actually a room in a building that Gustavo owned. Hughes found his hand handcuffed to a bench. Michael and Gustavo were sitting on the other side of the table.

"We know who you are, Hughes. You are a lieutenant for the Vagos OG Martinez Ludraco," Michael said. Hughes quickly hid the surprise on his face. "Who the hell is Martinez Ludraco?"

Gustavo slammed the table in mock annoyance. "Don't play games, Hughes. If you piss us off, we can get you jailed for, what, thirty years?" Hughes rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Michael sneered. "Running an illegitimate business, robbery, these are just some of the crimes you have committed. And we have evidence, too."

Hughes started to get nervous. "What do you want?"

The two 'officers' smiled at each other. Gustavo said, "Let's make a deal, Hughes. If you give us information we want about the OG Martinez Ludraco, we'll let you go. Do you accept the deal?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hughes said, "I don't have a choice."

"Why did OG Ludraco make a deal with Merryweather Security?" Gustavo asked. Hughes's eyes widened. "How do you cops know about the deal? I thought it was only between us and Merryweather!"

Michael smiled coldly at Hughes. "We have arrested a man named Alex Sayken, a shareholder and a planner for Merryweather. He told us about the deal with Vagos. Now, speak."

"He wanted allies to attack The Families. You cops probably know we and them are enemies."

Gustavo and Michael nodded in agreement. Michael then asked, "Where is Martinez?"

Hughes shook his head. "I don't know." Gustavo pulled his pistol out and aimed it at Hughes. "Do you need some help remembering?"

"Fine…fine! He has three houses. One is a trailer in Sandy Shores. The second is Apartment 11, Del Perro Heights. The third is in The Royale, Apartment 4. He should be in either the second or third one. The trailer in Sandy Shores, Martinez only uses when someone is on his tail."

Michael and Gustavo nodded at each other. Gustavo knocked Hughes unconscious and the two exited the room. Michael contacted Lester, "Lester, I need your help. Check the property records of Del Perro Heights and The Royale for me. I need to know who owns Apartment 11 in Del Perro and Apartment 4 in The Royale, thanks." At the same time, Gustavo told Franklin and Trevor, who had been waiting on the ground floor of the building, what Hughes had said.

While waiting for Lester to find out the things they needed, Gustavo and Michael changed out of their police uniforms. The four then prepared for Lester's call. Fifteen minutes later, Lester rang Michael.

"The owner of Apartment 11 of Del Perro Heights is a man named Martin Leyes. Apartment 4, The Royale, is a guy named Mark Langton. You notice the first names start with a M, and the last names start with a L. All pseudonyms of Martinez Ludraco."

Michael informed them, "It's confirmed. Apartment 11, Del Perro Heights and Apartment 4 of The Royale. Trevor and I will take Del Perro, Gustavo and Franklin, The Royale. Let's move."


	7. Chapter 7

Michael and Trevor got into the latter's black Speedo while Franklin and Gustavo got into Gustavo's Emperor. They all then headed to their respective destinations.

Arriving at The Royale, Gustavo and Franklin exited the Emperor. Gustavo was armed with a Carbine Rifle while Franklin was armed with a Micro SMG. Both were wearing body armour underneath.

The two entered the apartment building, checking the hallway as they entered. The hallway was clear of people. Franklin and Gustavo stacked up next to Apartment 4. Gustavo forced the door open and they stormed into the apartment.

Searching the entire apartment unit, they realised it was empty. Gustavo pulled his phone out and contacted Michael.

Michael and Trevor, when Gustavo called, had just reached Del Perro Heights. Seeing that Gustavo was the caller, Michael answered the phone.

"Gustavo here. Franklin and I searched Apartment 4, but it's empty. So that means Martinez is in Del Perro Heights. Proceed with caution. We're heading your way now."

Gustavo and Franklin got into the Emperor, and they sped off, trying to reach there before Michael and Trevor finished the job. They were speeding, although they did stop at traffic lights. By the time Gustavo and Franklin reached Del Perro Heights, Michael and Trevor were already in the building.

When Gustavo and Franklin arrived, Michael and Trevor were on the same floor as Apartment 11, heading slowly and silently towards it. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps from the staircase. Trevor swung around, aiming his SMG at the staircase.

As Gustavo reached the same floor as Apartment 11, he raised his hands in the air as a signal that he was friendly, as he knew either Michael or Trevor would have their firearm aimed at the staircase. Seeing Gustavo, Trevor put his SMG down and motioned for them to get into position quietly.

Michael counted down with his fingers before kicking the door open. Michael and Trevor rushed into the apartment while Gustavo and Franklin watched the corridor.

There were a few Vagos thugs inside, and they produced their weapons the moment they saw Michael and Trevor. Michael was shooting at the thugs carefully, accurately, but Trevor was just unleashing his hell of bullets on them.

"Be careful, T! Before you fucking kill Martinez!" Michael said.

Upon hearing the name of their boss, one of the thugs shouted, "They're here for boss! Get him out of here!" Trevor looked at Michael for a moment and said, "Good going, dickhead."

It was not long before they took out all the thugs in the apartment building. Trevor called out to Gustavo and Franklin, "Get to the parking lot! Our target's fleeing, thanks to the stupid fuck over here!"

Gustavo and Franklin rushed to the parking lot, where a slightly-injured Martinez was fleeing with one of his men. They had gotten into a black Cavalcade, with Martinez driving.

Getting into their Emperor, Gustavo gave chase to the escaping Cavalcade. While Gustavo tried to keep the Cavalcade in view, Franklin dialled Lester. "Lester! We need your help! Martinez and one of his idiots are escaping in a black Cavalcade!"

"I believe I still have control over the traffic lights, after that time when we raided the Depository. Give me a second." After a while, Lester continued, "Ah, yes! Got it. What do you want me to do, Frankie?"

"Delay the damn Cavalcade so we can catch up," Franklin said. Lester answered, "Alright." He then hung up.

With Lester's help, they soon caught up with the Cavalcade. Martinez and his man had abandoned the Cavalcade and were on foot. Gustavo looked over to Franklin. "Franklin, chase them! Quick!"

Franklin got out of the Emperor and started running after them. While running, he pulled out his Micro SMG and fired some warning shots, in an effort to slow the two Vagos men down. Soon, Martinez and his man split up, with Martinez turning into an alleyway and his man running down the same street. Franklin turned into the alleyway.

"Stop running!" Franklin warned. Martinez turned around and blindly fired a shot. The bullet hit a cardboard box next to Franklin, breaking it.

Franklin retaliated with a few shots from his Micro SMG. Martinez, being too distracted by his chaser, tripped and fell. Before he could get up, Franklin was on him. "Come with me, you motherfucker," Franklin said as he tied Martinez's hands with some cable ties.

He called Gustavo and told him to drive over. Gustavo's Emperor arrived outside the Emperor and Franklin led Martinez into it. Martinez's eyes widened upon seeing Gustavo. "What the fuck are you doing here, Mota?"

"My services go to the highest bidder, Martinez."

Martinez was brought to Trevor's trailer, located in Sandy Shores. Once they all reached Trevor's trailer, the interrogation began.

"Martinez Ludraco, Vagos OG. What the hell are you doing with Merryweather?" Michael asked. "I thought you pricks hated government shit!"

He merely shrugged. "There was good money in it. And they promised that they would help to weaken our enemies. So, why not?"

"Man, no wonder why Merryweather recovered so fast! I mean, come on, a gun shop chain, Buzzard Attack Choppers," Franklin said. "You've got balls there, man, working with Merryweather. It won't be long before they don't need no help anymore, and start wrecking your place apart."

"No way man, I made a deal with Merryweather!"

Trevor shook his head in disappointment and punched Martinez hard in the jaw. "Are you fucking stupid or something? Merryweather is owned by an ex-SEAL, Don Percival. Being ex-SEAL, he probably fucking hates gangsters. He's only using you."

Martinez knew Trevor was talking the truth but refused to believe it. "What do you want? Kidnapping me like that. Surely you want something, if not you shits would have killed me already."

Trevor snorted. "Or maybe we want to give you a slow death, you prick." Gustavo said, "We want something. Where is Merryweather keeping their shit? I mean, they lost their contract to be in Los Santos Naval. They have to be keeping their stuff somewhere."

"What if I don't want to?"

Michael brought out a pistol and hit Martinez hard in the head with it. "We don't have time for your shit, Ludraco. Tell us or we'll go look for someone else."

"Fine…fine. They're hiding it in a city called Liberty City. Bohan Industrial, that's the place." Franklin raised an eyebrow. "Liberty City, you sure, man?"

Martinez nodded. Gustavo knocked Martinez unconscious.

"Liberty City, man. I remember the second gunman from the heist on the Depository. Patrick McReary, yeah, that's his name. He's from Liberty City, right?" Michael said. Trevor and Franklin thought for a while, then agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael, Franklin and Trevor met up with Patrick McReary in the Burger Shot outlet on Prosperity Street. "It's been a while, guys," Patrick waved as the three walked in.

Since the last time they met Patrick, which was when they were carrying out the heist on the Union Depository, Patrick had been offering his services as a gunman to whoever who could afford him.

"Why did you ask to meet me?" Patrick asked. Michael told him, "You know Merryweather? The US government forced them out of US soil a year back, but they've returned. They have the help of the Vagos, but we captured the OG behind the partnership. He says that Merryweather has been keeping their shit in Liberty City."

"Liberty City? It's been a while since I've been there! Where're the Merryweather shits keeping their stuff, anyway?"

"He says their keeping the stuff at a place called Bohan Industrial," Franklin informed. Patrick thought for a while. "Ah, yes. Bohan Industrial, I know where it is. So you guys want to go to Liberty City and screw up the storage?"

They nodded. Trevor realised something and swore. "Fuck, I can't go there. I remember I killed one of the Lost MC guys there, Johnny Klebitz. I'll be murdered if I go there!" Patrick was surprised. "You? You killed Johnny Klebitz? Great fucking job, Trevor!"

Michael asked, "So when do we go to Liberty City?" Patrick considered. "I have to make contact with my friends there. But I'll get back to you ASAP."

Two days later, Patrick called Michael. "It's set, man. I've made contact with some of my friends in Liberty City. You can leave anytime now."

The next morning, Michael, Franklin, Gustavo and Patrick were at Los Santos International. Both Michael and Franklin owned hangars in the airport, so they were allowed in without much trouble.

Heading to Franklin's hangar, they got into a Buckingham Shamal that Franklin had bought. They then made their way to Liberty City.

Hours later, they touched down at Francis International Airport at Liberty City. Going through immigration, they waited at the arrival hall of Francis International Airport. Patrick led them to two waiting Cavalcades.

Two Serbians exited from their Cavalcades as they neared them. The first Serbian was thin while the second one was slightly plump. Michael, Franklin and Gustavo instantly recognised the first Serbian as the famous Niko Bellic. Patrick did the introductions. "Guys, meet Niko and Roman Bellic. Cousins, they are, and good friends of mine."

They shook hands with one another. Niko said, "I hear from Packie that you guys were behind that robbery of the Union Depository in Los Santos. You guys must be real good."

Franklin joked. "Nah, we just have a lot of balls." They shared a laugh before getting into the two Cavalcades. Michael and Patrick McReary got into the first Cavalcade, driven by Niko, while Franklin and Gustavo got into the second one, which was being driven by Roman.

They arrived at a high-end building located at a place called Middle Park East. They were led up to the apartment unit. Niko welcomed them into the house that he and Roman shared. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Humble abode, yeah," Michael smiled as he walked past Niko.

After putting their stuff down, they gathered in the living room of the unit. "Packie here says that you're here to help take down this company called Merryweather. I did a check on them. What bastards they are," Niko said. "Where and what is your target?"

"Somewhere in Bohan Industrial. Weapons and Merryweather vehicles are being stored there," Gustavo replied.

Niko asked, "You're going against a private military corporation. You would get a lot of resistance. Do you need extra help? I can get them if you need." Michael, Franklin and Gustavo accepted the help.

That afternoon, a Jamaican entered the apartment. He introduced himself as Little Jacob, a good friend of Niko and Roman. Patrick confirmed that. Little Jacob embraced Patrick in a hug. "It's been a while, Patrick." Little Jacob had a thick Jamaican accent, which made it difficult to hear what he was saying.

About ten minutes after Little Jacob arrived, a man named Brucie Kibbutz arrived at the apartment. He was pretty muscular. "I heard you guys need some help. Let's get shit done!" Brucie said.

Michael, Franklin, Gustavo and Little Jacob got into a green and white Emperor owned by Little Jacob. Patrick, Brucie and Niko got into one of the Cavalcades that had transported the people from Los Santos. They then drove off to Bohan Industrial.

As they drove around Bohan Industrial, they kept a lookout for any warehouse that looked like they were storing weapons or vehicles. Michael asked Little Jacob to stop the Emperor. "Look, there. I see a Merryweather Mesa," Michael pointed to a vehicle that could only be partially-seen. Franklin and Gustavo looked at where Michael was pointing. "Yeah, that's a Mesa, for sure. We've got the place," Gustavo said.

Seeing the people in Little Jacob's Emperor get out, the people in the black Cavalcade also exited. "This the place?" Niko asked as he took an Assault Rifle from the trunk of the Cavalcade. "Come, guys. Pick your weapons."

Michael chose a Micro SMG, Gustavo grabbed an Assault Rifle, Franklin picked a pistol and Patrick took a Pump Shotgun. Brucie had brought along his own SMG while Little Jacob had a pistol in his pocket.

Niko and Michael climbed over the wall. Niko unlocked the gate while Michael protected him. After he got the gate open, the remainder of the men entered the compound. The seven then split into two teams. Niko, Michael and Patrick on the first team and Franklin, Gustavo, Brucie and Little Jacob on the second team. The first team's job was to clear the outside and prevent outside forces from reaching the second team. The second team had been given Sticky Bombs to blow up the place.

Within ten minutes, the second team had placed the Sticky Bombs. They met up with the first team at the courtyard and together they exited the compound. Niko then activated the bombs.

Right after the bombs were activated, two NOOSE Enforcers showed up on each side of the street. The seven men had been ambushed! Eight NOOSE officers aimed their firearms at the seven men from both ends of the street. The officers began to close in on them.

"Shit, this is going to get rough," Niko said as he checked his Assault Rifle. "On three, two, one." The seven men pulled their triggers at the same time and all eight NOOSE officers were down before the officers could fire back.

"More should be coming, we need to get our asses out!" Michael told them. "We need to split up!"

Michael and Gustavo ran to one of the NOOSE Enforcers while Franklin and Patrick moved to the other NOOSE Enforcer. They got into the Enforcers and took off.

Not long after they took off, Michael and Gustavo got onto the East Borough Bridge, heading towards Charge Island. "Oh shit," Michael remarked as he saw a blockade made out of Police Cruisers. LCPD officers were standing outside their vehicles, with their pistols out and ready to shoot.

Gustavo winded down his window and fired his Assault Rifle at the policemen. Michael rammed the Enforcer into the Police Cruisers. Fortunately the Enforcer was strong enough to do so.

Half a minute later, they reached a toll plaza. Half of the toll plaza was closed, with NOOSE officers patrolling that section of the plaza. The half of the toll plaza that was closed was the same side that Michael and Gustavo were on. Michael accelerated further as he neared the toll plaza.

The barrier broke easily as the NOOSE Enforcer rammed into it. NOOSE officers opened fire on the Enforcer with their Carbine Rifles, but it did little damage to the Enforcer.

Upon reaching Algonquin, Michael and Gustavo dumped the Enforcer in the water and stole another car to drive back to the high-end apartment at Middle Park East. They waited a while before the others reached the place.

"Well, we're done here. So we'll be returning to Los Santos tomorrow," Michael informed. "That was pretty fun. We should do this together again sometime."


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Los Santos, they informed Trevor and Lester that the Merryweather storage had been destroyed. They met with their prisoner at Trevor's trailer.

Martinez looked at them calmly as they entered. "You took out the Merryweather storage in Liberty City?" Martinez asked. Franklin nodded. "We had a friend who had friends there. It was pretty easy. Now, what else you wanna tell us?"

"I will give you the name of a Merryweather executive, but that is only if you do something for me," Martinez smiled cunningly. Trevor lunged forward, grabbing Martinez by his hair. "And why the fuck, should we do that something for you?"

Martinez struggled a little to get Trevor's hand off his hair. "Because without me, you guys will probably have no source of information." Trevor sighed, knowing Martinez was correct. He released his grip on Martinez and punched him hard in the stomach.

"My enemies in the Ballas have managed to get a hold of some…incriminating evidence. The incriminating evidence is in the form of a camcorder. When you all captured me, I was trying to make a deal with the Ballas to give me the evidence in exchange for something. My men tell me that the camcorder is in a safe in a one-floor building on Macdonald Street. The building is called Miguel's Tattoo Palace. I want you to bring the camcorder back here and show it to me."

They agreed. Michael told Martinez, "Trevor's going to transport you to Sandy Shores Airfield, because he feels this trailer is not secure enough. Try not to struggle, eh?"

Michael, Franklin and Gustavo then left the trailer in Michael's Tailgater, driving to Macdonald Street, in Davis. They pulled up opposite the building and walked across to it.

Miguel's Tattoo Palace was a rundown one-floor building run by a single man called Miguel, who was working for the Ballas. As Michael, Franklin and Gustavo entered, Miguel said, "Hello, people! You all want tattoos? I do them cheap! Ten dollars!"

Gustavo took his pistol out and held Miguel at gunpoint. "Shut up and get on the floor with your hands up. You shout, I shoot. You move unnecessarily, I shoot," Gustavo warned. Miguel got on his knees and put his hands in the air.

While Gustavo watched Miguel, Michael and Franklin searched the ground floor of the building. Franklin opened the cash register and took all the money in it. They then returned to Miguel.

"What is the code to the safe?" Michael asked.

Miguel appeared to be baffled. "Safe? What safe?" Gustavo punched Miguel hard in his temple. "Don't play dumb, Miguel."

"2208," Miguel said. "The Ballas will kill you all for this."

Michael and Franklin went to the first floor of the building to search and open the safe. While they were upstairs, Gustavo spotted two purple Ballers pull up across the street, very near where the Tailgater was parked.

"I see two Ballers across the street! They're probably Ballas people! Hurry up!" Gustavo called out.

Miguel smirked as he saw the eight Ballas gangsters exit from the SUVs. Gustavo knocked Miguel unconscious. Franklin quickly came back down and took out his Micro SMG.

The eight Ballas gangsters pulled out knives and pistols as they neared the store. Gustavo and Franklin quickly killed them before they entered the store.

Right after Franklin shot the last gangster dead, Michael came back down, with the camcorder in his hands. "I have it. Let's go. Franklin, you drive."

They rushed out of the store and got into the Tailgater. As Franklin started the car's engine, Gustavo informed, "I see a Ballas Buccaneer arriving. We have to go, Franklin!" The engine started and Franklin sped off.

About fifteen minutes later, they reached Sandy Shores Airfield. Trevor was guarding the control tower of the airfield, where Martinez was being held. The three entered the control tower and Michael handed Martinez the camcorder. Martinez viewed the camcorder before confirming that that was the camcorder with the incriminating evidence.

Handing back the camcorder to Michael, Martinez said, "That's the camcorder. Destroy it and come back." Michael gave the camcorder to Gustavo and whispered something into his ear.

Gustavo nodded at Michael before exiting the control tower. He went down to the parked Tailgater and put the camcorder in the trunk of the car.

He returned to the control tower and announced, "Job's done. Camcorder's destroyed. Now, what's the name of the Merryweather executive you mentioned?"

"He's a lawyer, Richard 'Dick' Shyster. He's one of the founders of this big law firm called Ligner and Shyster. It used to be called Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster back then, but the Goldberg guy must've died. Richard came to Los Santos to 'expand the business'. Ligner &amp; Shyster is the primary law firm Merryweather Security uses. If you take Richard Shyster down, I believe it will weaken them greatly."

Michael, Franklin and Gustavo nodded. They then went out and told Trevor what Martinez had told them. Michael said, "We're going to get Lester to find out where Shyster lives. And Trevor, are you fucking serious? The control tower of a regional airport?"

Trevor shrugged and spat onto the sand below. "It's the nearest place. Where the fuck do you want me to put him? Fort Zancudo?" Franklin suggested. "How about my house, man? I doubt no one will have the balls to launch a goddamn assault in Vinewood Hills!"

"Sure, you shit. You guys are probably right anyway. I mean, for all you fucking know, Martinez might have some alliance with the Rednecks out here!"  
Michael and Franklin drove over to Lester's house to ask for help while Trevor and Gustavo transported Martinez to Franklin's house.

Returning to the control tower, Trevor opened the door and they went in to get Martinez. Trevor dragged Martinez out of the room while Gustavo followed behind.

While Trevor dragged Martinez across the runway, Gustavo saw a few Vagos vehicles arriving. Gustavo told Trevor, "I see Vagos vehicles coming. They must've somehow found Martinez."

Trevor swore and punched Martinez hard in the cheek. "Then we need to take my helicopter. Come." Moving quickly, they got to a Frogger which had the words 'Trevor Phillips Enterprises' on both sides of its tail. Trevor threw Martinez into the back and told Gustavo as he walked to the driver's seat, "I can't take off in this kind of shitty situation. You need to take the Vagos pricks out."

Gustavo pulled out his pistol and nodded at Trevor. He quickly took out the Vagos men, which had surrounded the entire airfield. Gustavo then got into the back as Trevor took off in the helicopter.

"Nice fucking job, prickhead," Trevor said to Martinez.

From Trevor's facial expression, Gustavo understood what Trevor wanted to do, and did it. Gustavo planted a foot on Martinez's stomach, before using his other leg to kick Martinez repeatedly in his arm. After a few kicks, Gustavo put his foot off Martinez's stomach and stopped kicking him.

"Next time your Vagos buddies come and try to rescue you, it won't just be a few kicks," Gustavo said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo met in Lester's house on Amarillo Heights.

"Guys, I've gotten information about Richard 'Dick' Shyster. One of the founders of Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster, now called Ligner and Shyster. He's black, with a crew-cut-like hairstyle. Recently, someone ran Shyster down, and now he's in hospital. Richard is under police protection in Central Los Santos Medical Center."

"Oh shit," Michael remarked. "So, what's the plan?"

Lester suggested. "Franklin, get a tuxedo, I suggest from Ponsonbys, and visit the hospital posing as a representative from the law firm. The police don't really ID the visitors, they just scan the person to see if the person fits the identity he or she gave. Michael, you'll dress a policeman, to divert visitors away while Franklin does his job. Say that the doctors are doing a check-up or whatever. Gustavo, Trevor, you two keep watch at the lobby, just in case."

Trevor shrugged. "Why the fuck not? Let's get this shit done!"

Franklin bought a ten-thousand dollar tuxedo from Ponsonbys and wore it, before getting a taxi to transport him to the Medical Center. When he entered the lobby of the Medical Center, Franklin saw Gustavo and Trevor already in the lobby. Franklin asked the receptionist what ward Richard Shyster was staying at, and the receptionist told him.

Going up to the ward, Franklin saw two policemen guarding the entrance to Richard's ward. Sitting near the ward was a man who looked like he was a soldier. Franklin saw a bulge in the man's pocket, meaning that the man had a pistol. Franklin identified the man as a Merryweather operative.

Walking up to the two policemen, Franklin said, "I am Frederick Caruso, representative of Ligner and Shyster, here to visit Richard Shyster." The two policemen scanned Franklin, before one of them opened the door to allow Franklin in.

Franklin sat down beside Richard Shyster, and waited for Michael to arrive.

Michael, dressed in the police uniform, took the elevator up to the ward Richard Shyster was in. He walked up to the policemen and told them, "Officer Townley, any of you guys need a rest? I can take over one of you."

The first policeman wanted to rest so Michael took over him. As the first policeman walked off, Michael turned to the second one. "Hey, officer Townley. What's your name?"

The second policeman answered, "Officer Hayley. Pleased to meet you."

Michael took out his phone and called Gustavo. "Mota, I'm here guarding the ward with another man. I'll be late." That was actually the agreed code for the two men at the lobby to cause a distraction if needed.

Gustavo hung up and told Trevor what they needed to do. They exited the building and went to Michael's Tailgater, which was parked in a nearby parking lot. Opening the trunk, they took out two masks and some firearms. They put the masks on, closed the trunk and returned to the Medical Center.

"Freeze, motherfuckers! Put your hands up and get onto the floor!" Trevor shouted as he unloaded half a clip of his Assault Rifle. The bullets all hit the wall.

Civilians screamed in fear as some of them tried to flee. The 'smarter' ones raised their hands and got onto the floor. Gustavo was annoyed by the screaming and shot one of the fleeing civilians. That unlucky civilian dropped onto the floor, bleeding to his death.

Michael and Hayley heard the gunshots from the ward. Both of them drew their pistols. Hayley turned on his radio and spoke into it, "This is officer Hayley, at Richard Shyster's ward in the Central Los Santos Medical Center. Shots are being fired. Proceeding to investigate. Requesting backup at once."

Hayley told Michael, "Get Shyster out of here. There're Air Ambulances on the rooftop." He then ran off.

Opening the door to the ward, Michael gave an okay sign to Franklin. Franklin stood up and exited the room. Richard Shyster was dead already.

"We have to get the fuck out of here," Michael whispered to Franklin.

Gustavo and Trevor were walking around the lobby, ensuring that the civilians were not going to try anything funny. Soon, they saw Michael and Franklin arrive. Trevor aimed his Assault Rifle at the two.

"Put your fucking hands in the air!" Trevor warned.

Michael pulled his pistol out and aimed it at Trevor. "LAPD, put your hands in the air."

Gustavo aimed his Assault Rifle at Michael too. "Do you want to fucking die here? Put your hands up!" Michael sighed before putting his pistol onto the floor.

Trevor pulled Michael out of the building while Gustavo pulled Franklin out. As they walked, Trevor said loudly, "You two seem like suitable hostages. A policeman, even! The fucking cops will think twice now."

Exiting the building, they dropped their act and hurried to the parking lot where Michael's Tailgater was. They got into the Tailgater and Michael drove off.

Nearing Franklin's house on Whispymound Drive, they saw yellow vehicles parked outside the house. "Shit, Vagos people!" Gustavo said.

Stopping the Tailgater, the four of them got out and armed themselves.

"Gustavo, Franklin. You two go in and take the Vagos guys out. Trevor and I will stay here to make sure no one else comes."

Armed with Assault Rifles, Gustavo and Franklin went to take out the Vagos men. Three Vagos gangsters armed with Micro SMGs were guarding the two entrances into the house. Gustavo took aim and unloaded half a magazine of bullets at them. The three gangsters collapsed onto the ground.

Franklin and Gustavo split up, with Franklin searching the outside areas and Gustavo searching the inside areas.

Minutes later, Franklin and Gustavo had killed all the Vagos gangsters in the house. Martinez, who had been untied by one of his gangsters, was out cold on the floor. He had been knocked unconscious by Gustavo.

"We have to get out of here, Franklin. The police will be investigating," Gustavo told Franklin. He agreed.

Bringing Martinez out of the house, the two saw Michael and Trevor fighting off Vagos reinforcements. Franklin stuffed Martinez into the trunk of a Vagos Buccaneer.

"Gustavo, let's get into the car and get the fuck out of here," Franklin suggested. Gustavo got into the Buccaneer and Franklin sped off.

Seeing the Vagos Buccaneer drive away, Trevor started to retreat towards the Tailgater. "Michael! Frankie and Gustavo have left with the Vagos fuck! Let's leave before one of those pricks shoot us!"

Michael heard that and shouted, "Alright, Trevor! Cover my ass!" Michael then made a run for his Tailgater. Getting into the car, Michael started up the engine.

Right as the engine started, Trevor got into the car. Michael stepped on the accelerator and said, "Let's get the hell out of this place."


	11. Chapter 11

Martinez was placed at the first floor of the Pillbox Hill Garage, located in Pillbox Hill. As a 'punishment' for trying to escape, Martinez was subjected to torture.

First, Martinez was beaten up by Trevor. After that, he was tied up and blindfolded as Michael, Franklin and Gustavo fired blanks at Martinez to frighten him. Lastly, Trevor used a wrench to 'extract' two of Martinez's teeth. By the time Martinez's teeth were extracted, he was crying and begging for them to stop.

Gustavo stepped on Martinez's ribs, being careful not to crack them. "I warned you, remember? When we were on Trevor's helicopter. But you didn't goddamn listen!"

Martinez shook his head repeatedly as he sobbed. "It's not…not my fault! You guys were tracked by my men. I couldn't have…have given them any instructions! I was tied up, remember?"

Trevor kicked Martinez in his already-injured stomach. "Oh, so it's our fucking problem, then?"

"Man, he's too dangerous to be kept alive! Look at what his pricks did to my house!" Franklin said. "We should kill him!"

"Why not? He doesn't have anymore information to offer us," Michael said.

Martinez nodded his head frantically. "I have information! Information! Don't kill me, please!"

"We could probably capture a random Merryweather fuck and he still could give more information than you," Trevor said.

"Yeah, and the people you say are part of Merryweather might just be your own enemies!" Michael said, although he knew that was untrue.

"No…no! I swear the people were part of Merryweather!"

Pulling out his pistol, Trevor fired a blank shot aimed at Martinez's head. Martinez was screaming as Trevor pulled the trigger. Trevor laughed at Martinez's scream. "This is the Martinez Ludraco, Vagos OG? Fucking pathetic."

Gustavo told them, "Guys, before you kill him, you should go ask around for assassination contracts. There are some people who want Ludraco dead."

"Ooh, you're good, Gustavo. Sooner or later you're going to become a fucking businessman!" Trevor praised.

They accepted two assassination contracts, one from a Vagos lieutenant named Pedro and the other from a dirty LSPD officer. The lieutenant wanted Martinez dead so that he could advance in the ranks while the officer wanted Martinez dead because his men had killed several of the officer's colleagues.

Michael filmed the process with his phone. Trevor, in a balaclava and Ponsonbys tuxedo, walked around, armed with an Assault Rifle. Martinez was on the floor, with his mouth taped up and his hands tied up. Martinez was crying, scared to lose his own life.

Trevor positioned the muzzle of the Assault Rifle at Martinez's temple. "Goodbye, buddy. I'm sure no one will miss you." Trevor then unloaded a few bullets into Martinez's head.

Martinez fell on his side as blood oozed out. He was dead. Michael stopped recording and high-fived Trevor. Michael took a picture of Martinez's dead body before sending it to the LSPD officer and the Vagos lieutenant.

A few hours later, Michael and Trevor, both wearing masks, met up with the Vagos lieutenant on Portola Drive, very near where Michael lived. Michael and Trevor pulled up in the former's black Tailgater and waited for the Vagos lieutenant to arrive.

Soon enough, a dark yellow Stanier parked near the Tailgater. The Vagos lieutenant exited the Stanier and took a briefcase out of its trunk. He walked over to the Tailgater and waited for the windows to be winded down.

Trevor winded down his window and showed the picture of the dead Martinez from his phone. The lieutenant nodded and passed the briefcase over to Trevor. Trevor opened the briefcase and examined the cash. He nodded and winded up the window. He gave a thumbs-up to Michael and Michael drove off.

The LSPD officer was waiting in an alleyway on Atlee Street, a few buildings away from Mission Row Police Station. When the Tailgater showed up, the LSPD officer walked over to the car. Trevor showed the officer the picture and the officer nodded.

"Good job," the officer said as he passed a paper bag to Trevor. Trevor counted the money inside before winding up the windows. Michael then drove off.

At the Pillbox Hill Garage, the four put the money on the table. "Trevor and I will each take forty-percent of the cut, since we were the ones who did most of the work. Franklin and Gustavo, you guys will each take ten-percent. Is that alright?"

They agreed, so they began to split the money. "Alright, so we earned thirty thousand for killing that motherfucking fool. The officer gave us ten thousand and the Vagos guy gave us twenty thousand. So thirty thousand in total. Michael and I get twelve thousand each, while you two get three thousand each."

After the money was given out, Franklin said, "Word's gonna spread that Martinez was killed, and people will know that we're the ones who killed him. We need to lay low for a while."

The rest of them nodded in agreement. Trevor said, "I'll be living quietly in my trailer in Sandy Shores for a while. Probably two weeks or so."

Michael said, "I'll bring my family out of the country." Franklin said, "I'll return to my old house at Forum Drive."

Gustavo finished, "I'm in the process of buying a small building in Grapeseed. It should be finished by the end of the week. I'll be staying there."

"Since we're going to have to lay low for a while, let's go fucking screw up Merryweather even more before we do that," Trevor suggested.

That evening, they raided a Marie Weathers' Gun Store in Sandy Shores. After that time when they had pulled off a robbery on that gun store in Little Seoul, all the other Marie Weathers' Gun Stores had increased their security.

Michael, Gustavo and Franklin pulled up opposite the gun store in a stolen vehicle. The plan was to go in loud and obvious. After taking the money, they would make their way to Sandy Shores Airfield, where Trevor would extract them in his Frogger.

Armed with Carbine Rifles and pistols as secondary weapons, the three stormed into the gun store. "Alright, put your hands up in the air!" Michael yelled as he walked into the store, aiming his Carbine Rifle in front of him.

There were four civilians in the store when they came in, along with a cashier. Gustavo went up to the cashier and shot him in the head. The civilians screamed in horror as the cashier collapsed.

Michael told the civilians, "That is what will happen to you if you don't cooperate! So you all better start cooperating!"

As Michael watched the civilians, Franklin and Gustavo went to the back to find where the money was being kept. They knew that the money was in digital safes, but they were not sure where the safes were. After finding the digital safes, Franklin produced three jammers and placed it on the three safes. The jammers were activated and the safe doors were unlocked.

Michael and Franklin bagged the money from the three safes and returned to Gustavo. They exited the gun store only to find that the entire street had been cordoned off by the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department, or LSSD for short.

Getting into the stolen vehicle, the three of them took off. While Franklin drove, Michael and Gustavo helped to clear out the police blockade at the end of the street. Arriving at the Sandy Shores Airfield, Michael loaded the bags of money onto Trevor's Frogger while Franklin and Gustavo held off the LSSD officers.

"The money's loaded! Let's go!" Michael told them as he got onto the helicopter. Gustavo motioned for Franklin to get onto the helicopter first. Shooting the last LSSD officer, Gustavo hopped onto the helicopter and gave an okay sign to Trevor. Trevor then flew the helicopter away.

Landing near Michael's hanger at Los Santos International Airport, Michael counted the money they had stolen. "Two hundred and forty thousand in total. They must've stopped collecting the money more often after the security increased. Lazy fucks," Michael said.

"So that's…sixty thousand each," Trevor did the calculation. The money was distributed before the four split up and spent the next few weeks hiding.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks after the heist on the Marie Weathers' Gun Store in Sandy Shores, the four met up again.

"Guys, Lester told me that the CEO of Merryweather, Don Percival, is trying to file a lawsuit against us," Michael informed.

Trevor commented, "Ooh, the big kahuna himself is finally getting off his lazy ass and doing something. What law firm is he employing?"

"Ligner &amp; Shyster. But I guess it's just called Ligner now, eh?" Michael chuckled. "Guys, come back tomorrow. I have a plan in mind."

After the rest left, Michael made his way to the Burger Shot outlet on Prosperity Street. Entering the outlet, Michael saw the person he was supposed to meet with and walked over to him.

"Hey, name's Mike," Michael lied as he shook the man's hand. The man introduced himself as Pilkington. "Mister Pilkington, I hear that you are the chauffeur for Patrick Ligner, the lawyer?"

Mister Pilkington nodded sadly. "Let me tell you honestly, Patrick Ligner is a prick. He docks my already-shitty pay if I arrive too late or too early, and he always tells me to address him as 'sir'. The worst thing is that while chauffeuring him I have to wear this ugly suit that probably costs less than a thousand, but Ligner always wears clothing that costs more than my monthly pay."

Michael laughed politely. "How much does Patrick Ligner pay you a month?" Mister Pilkington raised an eyebrow at Michael. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to make a deal with you."

Mister Pilkington told Michael, "If he doesn't dock my pay, Ligner pays me three thousand five a month."

"Well then, Mister Pilkington. I will pay you twenty thousand if you do a small thing for me. This is what I want you to do…"

The next morning, Mister Pilkington drove Patrick to work. While he stopped the black Washington at a traffic light junction, Mister Pilkington unlocked the doors. Patrick heard the click of the doors unlocking and asked, "Mister Pilkington, why the hell did you unlock the doors? Lock it!"

The two side doors opened and Michael and Franklin got into the Washington. Michael was in the passenger seat while Franklin was in the back seat, and both of them were masked. Franklin aimed a pistol at Patrick Ligner.

"Mister Ligner, if you want to live, I suggest that you don't move a fucking muscle," Michael said. Patrick obeyed.

As the light turned green, Mister Pilkington drove off and set a course for a new destination. "What the hell are you doing, Mister Pilkington? I'll fucking sue you!" Franklin told Patrick, "Shut up, Mister Ligner. I'm warning you."

Mister Pilkington drove the Washington to the Car Wash located at Lindsay Circus. After stopping the car at the garage, Mister Pilkington got out of the car and left the garage. The garage doors closed and they began the interrogation.

"When you're released, if you're released, don't bother getting the police to come and investigate. This Car Wash is not mine. My friend and I rented it from the owner for an hour," Michael smiled at Patrick.

Franklin slapped Patrick on the face with his pistol. "Why the hell are you still working with Merryweather? Shyster is already dead! I mean, are you sure you want to end up like Shyster?"

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked in confusion. Michael said, "I really have to give it to you, man. You're a good faker. But we know everything, so stop fucking with us. I know you and Don Percival are planning to file a lawsuit against some people. Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips, I believe?"

Patrick stared at them. "How the hell do you know all these? Are you all spies or something in your spare time?" Michael chuckled. "Nah. Now, we've come to tell you that you've made a wrong choice working with Merryweather Security."

Patrick turned over to Franklin, who still had the pistol aimed at him. "Please, don't kill me! I will drop the lawsuit! I swear!" Michael shook his head. "We can't take your word for it. We have to make sure that happens."

Franklin pulled the trigger. A bullet entered Patrick Ligner's temple. As his blood stained the seat, Michael went to open the garage doors before getting into the driver's seat and driving off.

Michael drove the Washington to a quiet alleyway and set it on fire. They removed their masks as they walked out of the alleyway and hung it by their belts. Franklin took out Patrick Ligner's wallet, which he had taken, and counted the money inside. "Five thousand, we'll split it half-half?" Michael nodded and they split the money, each of them getting two and a half thousand.

The two arrived at the Vanilla Unicorn, where Gustavo and Trevor were hanging out. As Michael and Franklin walked in, Trevor commented, "You're going to really fuck the big guy up." He motioned over to the radio.

"A car wreck has been found in an alleyway in Cypress Flats. Police say that the car, a Washington, was burnt not too long ago. They have recovered a body from the burnt car. From the license plate, the LSPD have discovered that the car belongs to the lawyer Patrick Ligner. It is still unknown if the dead body is Patrick Ligner's or someone else."

Gustavo nodded at Trevor as he finished his glass of drink. "Maybe this will make the CEO want to file a lawsuit against we all more. Maybe he'll even send a Merryweather crew to attack us."

Franklin said, "Didn't those shits attack us many times already? We're prepared!"

Suddenly, a security guard barged into the room. "Sir," the guard addressed Trevor. "Police are gathering outside the establishment!"

"Fuck," Michael said. Trevor asked the guard, "Why the fuck are they gathering outside?"

The security guard shook his head. "I'm not too sure, sir. But a friend of mine in the LSPD tells me that a man gave the cops some evidence relating to you guys. The police have a warrant to search this place and arrest you guys, that's what I hear."

Trevor ordered the guard, "Get everyone out of the Vanilla Unicorn, now! That's including you security personnel."

After the security guard left, Trevor and Michael went to Trevor's office. Trevor destroyed his computer while Michael searched the office for anything that could be used against them. There was a duffle bag full of firearms in the metal cabinet, so Michael took it out.

"All clear, let's go," Michael told Trevor.

The four left the Vanilla Unicorn through the back door. Trevor and Gustavo got into Trevor's Bodhi while Michael and Franklin got into Michael's Tailgater. As the two vehicles drove away from the Vanilla Unicorn, they saw that police vehicles had cordoned off the street where the front entrance of the Vanilla Unicorn was located at.

"Must be the damn work of fucking Don Percival," Michael said. Trevor pointed the middle finger out of the Bodhi. "Fuck him."


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, Michael informed the group that Don Percival himself had contacted him. Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo rushed over to Michael's house.

"The big guy wants to meet me at the old O'Neil Ranch tomorrow in the late afternoon," Michael informed.

Franklin said, "It's a goddamn trap, man! You can't meet him there!" Michael nodded at Franklin. "You're right, but I will. Not I, but we. We'll come up with a plan to fuck up Don Percival's plan."

The next afternoon, two hours before the scheduled timing for them to meet with Don Percival, Trevor flew his Trevor Phillips Enterprises Frogger over the O'Neil Ranch in Grapeseed to see if there were Merryweather operatives hiding. He saw two Mesas hiding in the bushes along with eight Merryweather operatives.

Michael, who was in the passenger seat, took his phone out and took a picture of the Merryweather operatives hiding. "Obviously Don Percival is a fool who can't be trusted," Michael remarked. "Fly around the area, there may be more of them."

They flew around the area a few more times, but found nothing else. The two then returned to Sandy Shores Airfield, where Franklin and Gustavo were waiting. "We're right. There are two Merryweather Mesas lying in wait, with eight of those Merryweather fucks," Michael said as he showed Franklin and Gustavo the picture.

"So what do we do now? We cancel it?" Gustavo asked. Franklin shook his head. "No, man! We go there and hit those fuckers as hard as we can!"

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Michael arrived outside the old O'Neil Ranch in a taxi. He paid the fare and got out of the cab. Michael was wearing a small earpiece. "Holy shit, the big prick is actually coming himself," Trevor said. "There's a black Stretch and two black Sentinels on the Senora Freeway, heading towards Grapeseed. Their ETA is six minutes." Trevor was in his Frogger, following the convoy.

Franklin and Gustavo took out the eight Merryweather operatives lying in ambush and got into one of the Mesas, waiting for the right time to strike.

Soon, the convoy arrived at the O'Neil Ranch. Don Percival stepped out of the Stretch, accompanied by four Merryweather operatives. Another four operatives came out of the two Sentinels but they only stood beside their vehicles.

Don Percival walked over to Michael and shook his hands. "Nice to meet one of the fuckers trying to take down my business in the flesh," Don Percival said. Michael retorted, "Nice to see the fucker behind the worst private military corporation in America."

Don Percival laughed before getting serious. "I know my people fucked up your life, and you fucked up my life. But you fucked up my life more than I did to your life. You know how much I've lost this year due to you and your friends? Fifteen million, for god's sake!"

Michael asked, "So?" Don Percival said, "Rather than suing your sorry ass in court, I'll ask you to pay me two million dollars in cash. Then we go our separate ways happily."

"No way, you little shit," Michael replied. Don Percival smiled. "Are you sure, Michael? I have eight men with me right now, who could help to…persuade you."

"And eight more hiding," Michael said. Don Percival was a little surprised. "So you know. Do you accept my offer now?"

Michael shook his head. He produced a pistol and aimed it at Don Percival. The four Merryweather operatives guarding Don Percival immediately raised their Carbine Rifles at Michael.

"Stand the fuck down, men. I believe Michael will not dare to shoot me," Don Percival said calmly. The men reluctantly stopped aiming at Michael. Don Percival looked at Michael and told him, "You too, should put your damn pistol down."

Michael put his pistol back into his pocket. "Indeed, I do not dare to shoot you. But I know someone who will."

Sitting beside Trevor in the Frogger was Lester Crest, armed with a RPG. Trevor informed Michael, "You might want to get some cover, Michael. Lester here is ready to rain shells on those Merryweather fucks."

Michael started retreating. Three seconds later, a RPG shell crashed into one of the Sentinels, destroying it and the two operatives who were standing beside it. Michael pulled his pistol back out and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'See?'. He then opened fire on the Merryweather operatives around Don Percival.

Hearing the RPG shell hitting the Sentinel, Franklin and Gustavo sprang into action. The Merryweather Mesa came speeding out of the bushes, speeding towards Don Percival and his operatives.

They noticed the incoming Mesa too late. Most of the remaining operatives were run down by the car. Franklin and Gustavo hopped out of the Merryweather Mesa, pulling out their Micro SMGs.

The remaining three Merryweather operatives formed a protective circle around Don Percival and quickly escorted him into the Stretch. As the Stretch sped off, Franklin and Gustavo fired on it, but it was no use, since the Stretch was armoured. Franklin and Gustavo got into their Mesas, but Michael said, "Don't give chase!"

Michael hopped into the back of the Merryweather Mesa and they drove back to Los Santos.

A few hours later, on the evening news, Don Percival made an appearance. "On this edition of the evening news, we have a special guest coming in. He is Don Percival, CEO of Merryweather Security, the private military corporation that lost its license to operate in the US a few months ago."

On cue, Don Percival walked onto the set, shaking the reporter's hand. "I am Don Percival, CEO of Merryweather Security, and I have many things to tell you."

The reporter looked at Don Percival and the briefcase he was carrying. "What are you going to tell us, sir?"

Don Percival said, "Do you remember the heist on the Union Depository almost a year ago? The men who were robbing the place were discovered by my men before anyone else. Through investigation, we have discovered many things about the people who committed the heist."

The reporter was starting to show interest. "Can you tell us more, Mister Percival?" Don Percival nodded. "There were five other incidents that occurred near the time of the Union Depository heists. The robbing of a jewel store, the stealing of a device made by my company, robbing security bonds from a Securicar, the robbery on the Blaine County Savings Bank and the attack on the FIB Headquarters. There were three men who participated in all six of these incidents. They are Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips."

Raising his eyebrows, the reporter asked, "Do you have any evidence, Mister Percival?" Don Percival showed the reporter his briefcase. "All the evidence is inside this briefcase."

Three FIB agents walked into the room and took the briefcase from Don Percival. "And the assassination of the famous FIB agent, Steven Haines? It was committed by one of them."

"Oh, fuck," Trevor commented. "This little shit is declaring war against us!"  
"We will retaliate. In the meantime, keep your asses safe," Michael said.


	14. Chapter 14

Returning to his house in Rockford Hills, Michael was greeted by Amanda De Santa, his wife. "Michael, what the fuck did you do? Why did the CEO of Merryweather Security fuck you up on the evening news?" she asked.

Michael shook his head. "Long story, Amanda. Right now, you and the kids need to pack your bags and stay somewhere else for the time being."

Jimmy came down the stairs and asked, "Dad, what happened?" Michael looked at Jimmy and smiled. "I'll tell you later. Jimmy, remember I bought you a house in Alta? Bring them there, quick. I want them there by tomorrow."

He wanted to ask some more, but seeing the expression on his father's face, Jimmy decided that the questions could wait.

Franklin returned to his house in Vinewood Hills and called his aunt, Denise Clinton. "Hey, Denise. Did you see the shit I'm in? It's on the evening news. I need to stay in your house. Can I?"

"You're in a serious lot of shit, Franklin. But sure, why not? Though you're my nephew, Franklin, you'll need to pay rent. Since we're family, I'll only charge you three hundred a month, how about that?"

"Sure. Thanks, Denise," Franklin hung up and quickly started packing his stuff.

Trevor called his friend, Ronald 'Ron' Jakowski, as he was driving, more like speeding, home to his trailer in Sandy Shores. "Ron, I'm in some serious fuck right now. I need to stay at your place for a few days, or weeks. Just telling you so you don't shoot my balls when you go home."

Ron laughed. "Alright, Trevor. I'm at home right now. See you at my place in say, an hour and a half? Try not to get yourself in anymore shit in that time."

"Oh, I'll try," Trevor said before hanging up.

Gustavo returned to his apartment in a taxi and started packing his stuff. As he packed his stuff, he dialled Lester Crest. "Lester, you see the shit the three are in? Don Percival only mentioned those three, but he may also be targeting me, since I've stepped up recently. Can I come over to your place to stay?"

"No, no. If you're moving, I have to move, too. I have a backup house at the other end of El Burro Heights. I'll go to your place to pick you up before going there. Be at your place in forty-five."

Two days later, Franklin, Michael, Trevor, Gustavo and Lester met up in a Pizza This outlet in Hawick.

"Gustavo told me that we're in some serious shit," Lester said. Michael, Franklin and Trevor nodded.

"That fucking Merryweather shit," Trevor said. "We need to get back at him, quickly. Before he surrounds his ass with all the protection he can get, including that used condom lying on the floor in his house."

Michael chuckled. "You're right, Trevor. I've found out that our man here lives in Chumash. How about we pay a visit?"

"Sounds like a damn good idea," Franklin said as he got up.

Two hours later, the four of them were circling around Don Percival's house in Chumash. Michael and Trevor were in a stolen Washington while Franklin and Gustavo were in a Super Diamond which they had rented from the black market.

"Jesus, this place is well-guarded!" Gustavo remarked. Michael answered, "Yeah, I see two men with Carbine Rifles manning the main gate. All the guards on Don Percival's property wear body armour or bulletproof vests and are well-armed. Do not take them lightly."

Trevor said, "Of course, you prick. That's how we pulled off all those heists, didn't we?" The four of them were keeping in contact with a two-way radio.

After a few more minutes of circling around the house, they decided to strike. The two vehicles stopped opposite the main gate of Don Percival's house and got out. The four of them all had bulletproof vests on. Opening the trunk of the two vehicles, they chose their weapons. Franklin picked an Assault Rifle with a red dot sight and an extended magazine, Michael took a Shrewsbury MG, Trevor picked a Bullpup Rifle with an extended magazine and Gustavo took a Grenade Launcher.

"Alright, Gustavo. With that Grenade Launcher, shoot into the compound. We want to draw the men, and Don Percival most importantly, out," Michael told him.

Gustavo fired a few grenades over the walls. The grenades went off and an alarm started to go off. Gustavo returned to the trunk of the Super Diamond and swapped the Grenade Launcher for a Special Carbine Rifle.

Fifteen seconds after the grenades went off, guards rushed out of the compound. The four of them dispatched all the guards that came out of the compound.

Don Percival was inside his house when the alarms went off. Immediately, two guards rushed into the room. Don Percival put the newspaper down and grabbed his phone as he asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Didn't you hear, sir? Grenades were launched into the house!" one of the guards informed. "We have to leave, quickly!"

The two guards led Don Percival to the large garage of the house. Don Percival's personal bodyguard, a man named George, handed a pistol to Don. "Here, boss. In case."

Taking the pistol from George, Don Percival got into the armoured Stretch. George sat beside him. Soon, the armoured Stretch set off.

"That's probably the vehicle Don Percival is in," Michael said as he pointed at the Stretch that was coming out of the house.

Trevor and Gustavo rushed into the Super Diamond and went after the Stretch while Michael and Franklin entered their Washington. The men in the Washington would help to keep Don Percival's forces from protecting him while the two in the Super Diamond would chase down the CEO.

As Trevor neared the Stretch, Gustavo winded down his window and stuck the Special Carbine Rifle out of it. He opened fire, letting a torrent of bullets hit the Stretch. Some of the bullets punctured both of the Stretch's back tyres.

The Super Diamond and Washington braked almost at the same time the Stretch did. Don Percival's guards and bodyguard were taken out. Gustavo and Michael got out of their vehicles and moved over to the Stretch. Gustavo knocked Don Percival unconscious and got in beside him and Michael got into the driver's seat. After buckling his seatbelt, Michael drove off.

Don Percival woke up several hours later to find himself tied up. The four of them were taking shifts to guard Don. Gustavo, who was on duty when Don Percival woke up, heard Don Percival asking loudly to let him go.

Gustavo spun around, aiming his Special Carbine Rifle at Don Percival. Out of the four, Gustavo was the only one who was wearing a mask, since Don Percival had little idea who he was.

"You, you're the fourth guy, aren't you? The one who joined the three bastards recently," Don Percival said. "Let me go, I'll pay you. Five hundred thousand?"

"Shut up," Gustavo ordered. He pulled his phone out and texted to the other three that Don Percival had woken up.

Michael, Franklin and Trevor arrived at the room two minutes later. Don Percival looked at the three of them and nodded. "I know what you all want. You probably want me to drop the lawsuit against you guys."

"What a smart fuck," Trevor commented. "So why didn't you drop the lawsuit when you knew that we would be coming after you?"

Don Percival laughed and sneered at them. "Because everyone is too afraid to speak out against you bastards. If I don't speak out, no one else will! You three…criminals, deserve to be locked up for life!"  
"Grow up, man, it's the 21st fucking century," Michael said.

Trevor said, "I remember I said this once. Merryweather is employed by the richest, greediest scum on the planet to shit on the poorest and the neediest. Now we, the poorest and neediest, are now shitting on you, one of the rich, greediest scum."

Don Percival laughed at Trevor. "When I get out of this shitstorm, I swear, I'm going to send all my men after you four. You all are going to goddamn regret you all were born."

Franklin pulled a pistol out and aimed it at Don Percival. "Looks like he ain't going to drop the lawsuit. We should kill him quick, before he somehow summons his dicks to attack us."

The others agreed, but Trevor had something to say, "You're just going to shoot this little shit dead? After all the crap he has done? Damn it, Franklin. You need to give him a taste of his own medicine. But not merely simple prescribed medicine, but an overdose of it."

"Damn, Trevor. You're getting smarter and smarter now. Sooner or later you'll be as smart as those lawyer fucks with that Ligner &amp; Shyster," Michael praised. Trevor replied, "Nah, I don't like being like those type of shits. I prefer to do, freelance business."

Michael and Trevor pulled Don out of the building while Gustavo and Franklin went to start the engines of the vehicles outside first. However, there was bad news.

Two Police Riots were parked opposite the building. Sixteen NOOSE officers in full tactical gear were hiding on the side of the Riots which were facing away from the building.

Gustavo put his hand on Franklin's chest, pushing him back. The NOOSE officers had not spotted them yet, which was good. Gustavo and Franklin went back up the stairs to inform Michael and Trevor of the law enforcement outside.

"Fuck," Trevor remarked. "Sixteen NOOSE shits as first response? Don Percival must be important."

Michael nodded and pulled out a suppressed pistol. "Definitely can't have that shit with us. He'll only be slowing us down." Michael then shot Don Percival twice, one in the chest and the other in the stomach.

The four of them grabbed their weapons from a weapons locker located in the building. "Let's get this shit done," Franklin said as he took the Assault Rifle that he had used earlier.


	15. Chapter 15 - End

Moving stealthily from cover to cover, the four of them were not seen by the sixteen NOOSE officers until it was too late. They opened fire on the officers, unleashing a torrent of bullets on them. In a second, which was the officers' reaction time, six of them had already fallen.

There was an exchange of bullets, but none of the four were hurt. It took another twenty seconds for the remaining NOOSE to be taken down, since they were moving around tactically.

Right after the sixteen NOOSE officers were killed, another two more Police Riots showed up. An additional sixteen NOOSE officers stepped out of the two Riots.

"They'll just keep on coming. We need to find another way out of here, and fast. Before they block off the back exit, too," Gustavo told them. "Michael and I will hold off the cops here out front, Trevor and Franklin, secure the back exit."

Trevor and Franklin moved off without a word. Michael and Gustavo were working together to shoot the second wave of NOOSE officers.

As Gustavo shot dead the last officer, Franklin returned. "The back exit is clear. T's keeping the exit safe. Let's go."

The four of them got out of the building by the back exit. The back exit led into an alleyway. They looked around. "We can't go out of alleyway. But there're more alleyways. Let's just run down any one of these," Michael said.

They ran down one of the alleyways and came to a street nearby. It was clear of law enforcement. Franklin walked up to a Fugitive sedan that was parked outside a DIY store. He tried the door. It was unlocked. The four of them got into the Fugitive and Franklin drove off.

They parked the Fugitive outside Jimmy's house in Alta. The house that Michael had bought for Jimmy was an apartment unit. The four of them entered the house.

"Michael, what the fuck have you done?" Amanda asked as Michael sat on a couch. "The cops have identified you, Franklin and Trevor as wanted criminals! They're still looking for the fourth one, which must be this guy."

"Fucking Don Percival, leaking the information to the police. Luckily I killed him," Michael said. "We'll all have to leave Los Santos, I guess. Amanda, buy a ticket for you and the kids, to Liberty City. You all will have to be there by tonight. Once you are there, go and find the Express Car Service building in Algonquin and find Roman Bellic. When you find Roman Bellic, tell him that you know Michael De Santa, an acquaintance of Niko Bellic, Roman's cousin."

Michael looked at Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo. "For us, we'll have to get someone to smuggle us out of the country, or get fake passports and shit like that."

"Smuggle us out of the country? Lamar might know someone who could do that for us. I'll ask him," Franklin told them. "In the meantime, we shouldn't be using our phones. The cops might be listening in."

Franklin bought a prepaid phone and called Lamar. Lamar did not pick up the first time, so Franklin called again. He picked up on the second time, fortunately.

"Who's this?" Lamar said. Franklin told them, "It's Franklin. I need your help…"

Minutes later, Franklin went back into the building. "I called Lamar," he informed. "He has a contact or two that could help us."

The next day, as Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy had just left the apartment in Alta when Franklin received the call from Lamar. "I called up the guy, and he says he'll help. He used to be one of our men, so he offered a 'special price'. Ten thousand a person. If you want, meet him at Pier 32, Port Los Santos, tonight."

That night, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo arrived at Pier 32, with each of them carrying a haversack. They met the guy, Ethan, who owned a 50 foot yacht. Each of them produced ten thousand dollars from their haversack and handed the money to Ethan. Ethan counted the money before welcoming them on board the yacht.

As the yacht moved further and further away from the Port of Los Santos, Ethan said, "So you all are the targets of the big manhunt that's ongoing in the whole of San Andreas? Smart of you guys to flee quickly. There're rumours that the entire state might be placed on lockdown soon."

A few minutes later, the yacht was stopped by a Police Predator. A policeman with a megaphone went to the back of the Predator and announced, "This is the LSPD! You are to turn back immediately! I repeat, this is the LSPD! You are to turn back immediately!"

"By any chance, do you happen to have a fucking Sniper Rifle?" Michael asked. Ethan nodded. "I have one, made by Shrewsbury. It's below, in one of the big cabinets. It's already fixed up."

Michael came back up half a minute later with the Sniper Rifle. He had found a suppressor in the same cabinet where he had found the rifle, so he attached the suppressor to it.

Before the policeman with the megaphone saw Michael, Michael pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the policeman right in the forehead. The policeman and the megaphone fell backwards into the water. Swiftly, Michael killed the other three policemen on the Predator before Ethan continued steering the yacht.

After travelling for another six hundred metres or so, the yacht was stopped by a Police Maverick. Its spotlight was shining directly at the yacht. "This is the LSPD, stop the yacht immediately and surrender!" a policeman ordered.

"Alright, alright! We'll surrender!" Franklin shouted as he walked to the open-air area on the yacht and raised his hands. He had done that to distract the officers for Michael.

Meanwhile, Michael was trying to get a good aim at the pilot of the Maverick. It took him a few seconds, but after getting a good aim, Michael fired at the pilot. The pilot slumped against his seat as blood oozed out of his mortal wound. Right after the pilot slumped against his seat, the Maverick started to lose control. Soon the helicopter dropped into the sea.

Franklin took a Micro SMG out of his haversack and fired at the surviving policeman, who was coincidentally the man who had ordered them to surrender. "Go, go!" Franklin said to Ethan, who was distracted. Ethan responded quickly and the boat started to speed off.

But before it could reach its cruising speed, the yacht was surrounded by four Police Predators, which were coming in from the north, south, east and west. The policemen on them were armed and ready.

"Open fire!" Michael shouted as he shot the driver of the Predator coming in from the north. That Predator pulled to a stop quickly.

Within seconds, the sixteen police officers on board the four Predators had been killed. However, Ethan had been shot in the shoulder. Franklin and Gustavo had dragged Ethan downstairs for him to recover. Franklin came back up to steer the yacht while Gustavo accompanied Ethan.

Two Buzzard Attack Choppers were coming in from the direction from behind, where Los Santos was. The NOOSE officers sitting at the side of the two helicopters were already shooting at the yacht. "Shit, shit! Drive!" Trevor called to Franklin. Franklin took a moment or two to figure out the rest of the steering controls of the yacht and started speeding away, although not as fast as the Buzzard Attack Choppers.

Trevor and Michael worked together to kill the NOOSE officers. After the NOOSE Buzzard Attack Choppers were taken down, there were no more interruptions.

In the early morning, at about seven, the five of them arrived at Liberty City. Michael immediately went to purchase a prepaid phone and contacted Niko Bellic, whose number he had given Michael the last time they met.

"Who is this?" Niko asked. Michael said, "It's me, Michael De Santa. That friend of Patrick McReary?"

Niko had to take a few moments to remember who Michael was. "Ah, you were here with three other men? Francis, Trevor and um, a Mexican?"

"Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo, yep. Um, did your cousin call you saying that a woman, a fat kid and a young woman wanted to meet you?" Michael asked. Niko replied, "Yes, they are your family, aren't they? They are safe at my place in Middle Park East. Where are you, Michael?"

Michael scanned his surroundings. "I'm at a beach, I suppose. But no one's here, only tramps and hobos." Niko laughed. "Ah, you should be at the Firefly Island Beach. I'll go there to pick you up now. Do you have anyone with you?"

"Franklin, Trevor, Gustavo and an acquaintance."

Two vehicles, a Cognoscenti and a Cavalcade arrived. Niko and Roman Bellic went over to Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Gustavo and Ethan, who were sitting near the yacht. Upon seeing the injured Ethan, Niko said, "Come on, this guy needs to go to hospital. Looks like he was caught in a fucking firefight."

"That was what happened exactly. Don't you know? My friends and I are now wanted in San Andreas," Michael explained.

Niko and Roman carried Ethan to Roman's Cavalcade and plopped him at the back. "Come, let's get going," Roman said as he walked to his Cavalcade. Michael, Trevor and Gustavo got into Niko's Cognoscenti while Franklin got into Roman's Cavalcade, to accompany Ethan to hospital.


End file.
